Down
by N170017
Summary: What would have happened if Ray would have witnessed Lily and Travis kiss... and lets just say it's not all fun and games! 4 chapters up!
1. Prologue

Title: Down  
  
By: N170017  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Note: Hello all, here is my story situated right after the episode where Ray was just about to walk in on Lily and Travis who looked like they were just about to kiss. I don't really know how well I captured the characters since I have never written a RFR story before so here it goes, and sorry if it really sucks. I've decided to re post this story. It wasn't working for me so I changed it to Lily's POV. Please tell me if I should change it back!  
  
I heard the door open behind me but chose not to move to find out who had entered. Sharing a kiss with Travis was all that I could think about at the moment. He was a really great kisser although we really shouldn't. What will happen after? We can't be together... what am I doing? I need to get out of here. What was I thinking? Travis and I had not minuets before convinced our friends that we were just friends. I break away and turn. This interruption will at least stop this... this whatever it is. Travis stood where he was but looked over my shoulder at whoever had entered. My expression changed into one of horror as I found it to be Ray. What was he doing here? I had never thought that it would be Ray to walk in. Actually I didn't think that anyone would walk in and that Travis and my kisses would be just something that we did in the past. They wouldn't be seen by anyone else... but both times there was a witness. This was so stupid of us.  
  
"How could you, you said it wasn't anything," Ray uttered. He was fuming like he would blow. Why was he so angry? Sure Ray and I had our moments and I did really like him but he didn't like me like that, or did he?  
  
"Ray I..." I started to explain but was cut off harshly from Travis who still stood behind me. He moved his hand to my shoulder to quiet the words that I needed to say. I couldn't just let Ray think that Travis and I were... what were we? I didn't know and there wasn't enough time to figure out now. Ray was standing here and the time for rational thinking was far over.  
  
"Lily you don't have to justify your actions. Ray doesn't need to know everything about you and I," Travis's tone seemed directed to only me as if Ray wasn't here at all. He seemed protective of me, but in an odd way. As if I wasn't the most important thing in this situation... it was wining.  
  
"Travis..." I managed to declare in a whiny voice but I again never finished my comment. Ray was walking over to Travis with a deadly look in his eye. I moved away from Travis to the wall. I didn't want to be in the middle of this. Ray smiled a sadistic smile that I have never seen him use before. It wasn't anything like him. His arm moved swiftly as it connected with Travis's jaw. A horrible sound echoed throughout the room. "Ray what are you doing, stop it," I shouted trying my best to be reasonable.  
  
Ray punched Travis's jaw again; it didn't look like he was going to stop. What was I going to do? I couldn't stop him.  
  
Travis moved his head back to face Ray. He smirked at him ready for a fight. He punched Ray in the jaw mimicking Ray's earlier movements. After all that had been happening. Travis had a lot of pent up stuff to deal with. Naming one thing: his break up with Audrey. Now he had Ray to let it all out on.  
  
"What's with you guys stop it, stop it," I shouted at my two friends as they continued their fight.  
  
Ray pushed Travis out the door and followed after him. I quickly followed too. Then Travis pushed Ray causing him to slam against the side of the building. I have to do something quickly. But what they aren't listening to me. So I did the stupidest thing imaginable. I intercepted while Ray moved off the wall and got ready to punch Travis.  
  
"Stop it," I shouted again although the boys really didn't notice me anymore. Travis pushed me into the building, I guess thinking that I was Ray. It hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. The wall was so hard. I slid down the wall to the ground. Smooth, hard, cool cement. It felt nice on my sore side. My eyes were fluttering. I tried to keep them open but they wouldn't obey.  
  
Travis and Ray immediately stopped there insignificant fighting as they towered over me.  
  
"What have you done," I briefly heard Ray yell at Travis  
  
"I wasn't the only one fighting," I heard Travis reply.  
  
"No but you were the one that hurt her," Ray responded clearly annoyed. He bent over me further. "Lily, Lily are you okay?" He asked me but my eyes were closed and I couldn't answer. I could only hear the two guys over me.  
  
"Is she breathing?" questioned Travis as Ray ran his figures on my neck checking my pulse.  
  
"Yes," Ray replied.  
  
"Okay that's good, don't move her I'll phone for an ambulance," Travis commented. I bet he pulled out his cell phone but I'll never be certain. He never went anywhere without it though. It seemed rational in a situation that was anything but.  
  
Later I heard the ambulance come. It took no time at all although it felt like a decade as I lay on the ground. They carried me to the vehicle and down to the hospital. I knew people were afraid for me but right now I didn't care. I just needed to sleep and stay sleeping till everything was all-better.  
  
Thank-you for reading! 


	2. Leaving

Title: Down

By: N170017

Feedback: I would really, really appreciate all the comments and suggestions that you might have.

Note: Wow I never thought I'd be writing another chapter for this story, guess I was wrong. I didn't exactly know what to say next but I came up with, well look below and that's what I came up with. Right now I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed the first chapter. When I first posted this story (a few months ago) a bunch of people reviewed also, and I want to thank all of you as well. I would usually name you all but I can't quite figure out all the names at the moment (my comps wacky) but I'll properly thank all you later. In any case here's the next installment in Down!

I opened my eyes slowly. The light in the room I was in was very bright. Where was I? The hospital? Yes it was a hospital. Then I remembered the past events. I closed my eyes again as water formed beneath the lids. How long had I been here? What happened after? Where were Travis and Ray? Did my parents know where I was? The door swung open as I thought. Quickly I brushed the tears away and sat up. My side flamed at this motion but I chose not to let it effect me. I looked over at the door. There stood my mother. At least she knows where I am. She looked relieved but a little mad. "Lily, thank god your okay," She mumbled as she moved to me and gave me a big hug. I felt so safe in her arms. I've never felt so happy to see anyone else before. The hug hurt a little but I ignored the aches.

"Mom, I'm so happy to see you. Where's dad?" I asked as we both moved apart from our hug. I lay back down trying to relax my side. My mom looked down at her hands. She looked so sad. So many things must have happened while I was here.

"Lily he got a call from work yesterday and so he's on some business right now but he'll be back by tomorrow," My mom told me, "But that isn't important right now. I've heard what happened from other people but I really need you to explain. I just don't understand why?" My mother trailed off looking into my eyes. She seemed to be begging for me to help her understand, but I don't think I can. I don't even understand...

"Mom it was just a stupid fight. I wasn't even involved, not really... Travis and Ray they were fighting and I tried my best to stop them but I just got in the way. I guess you know the rest," I looked over at the hospital bed. I didn't want to go into much detail. My mom wouldn't understand it.

"Yes I understand all that but what I really want to know is why? Why would your two friends fight? Why'd you get involved?" questioned my mom catching my eyes as I looked back up. She had a right to know. I didn't want to be the one to say it but I'd have to.

"It was over me. I didn't think. I know that now and I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted to make you and dad worry. I didn't think anything was wrong. Not until, until..." I didn't finish as I started to cry. The tears were ready to break and I couldn't hold them back.

"Shh, shh don't cry honey. It's going to be alright, it's all going to be alright," My mom explained as she hugged me again. I cried into her shoulder for a while as she held me. When my tears finally dried up we parted and she continued, "You don't have to worry about any of it, anymore. Your dad and I have been talking and we've decided that we don't think it's very safe here anymore. We're moving to Manitoba. Your dad's business today is all about the transfer." My mom seemed so hopeful at this idea but it broke my heart even more.

"But mom... we can't leave. We've been here forever. I don't want to just... leave," I replied.

"Lily it's for the best. I know you don't really want to leave but it'll really be better for you. The transfer will be good for your dad too. He'll get a raise and everything. He was offered the position last year but your father and me didn't feel it was right to uproot you. But now... after all that's happened it really would be better for all of us."

"But..." I stopped trying to fight it. Maybe my mom was right. How could I keep going to Roscoe? The students would gossip forever. Maybe it was everything that had happened this year or maybe it was the idea of helping out the family but I decided to just go with it. It wouldn't kill me. I could handle it. If Travis could move all those times I'm sure I could manage one simple move. I nodded my head, "Maybe your right mom," I whispered.

The doctor walked into the room creating a silence between us all. "Hello Lily, How are you doing?' he asked me.

I sucked it up and replied, "I'm doing okay, my side still hurts but I'll be fine."

"Well that's good. You should probably get some rest though. We can discuss all this later," I nodded and he and my mother left the room to talk in the hall. I couldn't hear them but I could imagine what they were talking about.

My eyelids felt heavy as I craned my neck to look out the small rectangular window in the door. I really wished that I could hear them. Slowly I gave up; it hurt too much to stay that way. I rested back down on the pillow and closed my eyes entirely. It didn't make me feel any better though; I just kept seeing the events in my mind's eye. Over and over I saw Ray's smile as he crept up to Travis and then Travis as he punched Ray in the jaw. Then there was the moment that had landed me here... the wall and mine's collision. I knew that I should be furious at what had happened, and maybe I would be another day but right now I just felt bad for letting things get so bad. "Yawn," I slumped over to my right side to ease the pain from my left. "Yawn," the memories vanished and once again I was in my mother's arms. I just wish that I could actually be there.

Later

"Hello Lily?" a voice said slowly to me. I opened my eyes to be confronted with both Ray and Travis. Travis had spoken the simple words to me that brought back the harsh reality of the day. I never thought I'd see them together ever again. I didn't smile at them but I didn't scowl or anything like that. I felt passive today. I wonder how long I slept this time?

"Hey guys," I said almost in a whisper. I coughed and added, "So what have you two been up to?" this statement was louder, more audible. I didn't want to mention the 'fight' or my current situation. There were just too many things that I realized should never be mentioned.

"Nothing really," Ray stated. They looked at each other (the guys that is). I wondered what they were thinking... So many things must have happened since... and wasn't that what I had thought when my mom had been in. I guess it was true with everyone. Thinking about everyone, where's Robbie? I hadn't heard anything about him at all.

I nodded at this as Travis cut in; "Lily we just wanted to say..."

I didn't want to hear this; I wouldn't let them say it, "No please don't... I just don't want to talk about, you know..." I told them. They again glanced over at each other. Something was passing between them but I wasn't sure what.

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want to... but how are you feeling? Any better," Ray asked me.

"A lot better. Have to stay here for another day or something and then I'm never coming back. So boring here," I answered trying to keep our conversation as normal as any teenager's would be.

"That's really great Lily. We've really missed you, at school, at the station, everywhere. It's so strange not having you there. Everyone's been missing you though. Lots of calls about the disappearance of Shady," Travis replied. He was trying to help me feel better. But truthfully I just wanted them to leave. I would be leaving tomorrow, true but they didn't know yet that it wasn't just home I'd be going. It was to Manitoba. I wondered where? My mom hadn't mentioned that.

"So where's Robbie today?" I questioned. This time Ray gave me the details.

"He's out in the hall, thought we'd might like some time to talk to you alone." I looked thoughtful for a moment and then decided. I really needed to talk to Robbie. I couldn't explain everything to Travis or Ray and they wouldn't be able to deal anyway.

"You guys mind if I um talk to Robbie... alone?" I asked hoping that they would leave and not come back. I just wasn't going to get any better with them anywhere in sight.

"Oh yea sure, course," Ray stated as he and Travis walked to the door. Ray left but Travis turned to stare at me. His stare was truly penetrating. He knew that something else was wrong, I bet. Trav always did. Travis turned back though and continued out as Robbie entered. There was so much I needed to explain. Thank god Robbie was the perfect friend for this.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Last Goodbye?

Title: Down

By: N170017

Feedback: Suggestions, criticism, full out yelling. I'd appreciate it all. If you hate it tell me and I'll stop, you like it, tell me and I'll continue. I don't know what will happen next so it's the reader's decision.

Note: Thanks for all the feedback. I swear I'll thank you all properly when my mouse stops dying and I can scroll down and actually see the names and stuff from the first time I posted (Also all you kind folk who've been kind enough to review this newly posted and fixed version). Well this chapter was a struggle to come up with but it's up as you all can see. Well to answer the question of which two this story pairs: Um well actually I don't know... I really don't. Tell me whom you'd like. I was thinking Travis (and Lily) but then I switched and thought Robbie (and Lily). I full 80ed and was like, "Oh but Ray and Lily are so cute together," and now I'm really not sure. So yeah now I don't know. As of right now I've been writing myself into a corner and with school (Please No, No more) I've had little to no time to write. Suggestions highly honored!

Robbie walked in with a stern expression. I could tell he had lots to say to me and none of it would be any fun to hear. "Hey Robbie," I said hopefully but his expression stayed the same, "Um how have you been um lately and all?"

What was Robbie's deal? What had I done to him? I mean I could understand Ray being pissed with the whole thing, but Robbie? I thought that Robbie was the friend that would listen to me. You know understand my dilemma. But the utter silence of him, when he should be happy that I was even alive at the moment was enough to tell me I should have just left myself with Travis and Ray. Maybe I was being a little pathetic, but hey I had a right. Robbie didn't smack into a wall and he hadn't been in here for, what had the doctor said? Three days? Yeah that was it.

"Yeah Hey," Robbie mumbled looking at the floor with just as much curiosity as the newest way to dunk a basketball. Boy did he love all those funky moves... Back to the point. "I've been you know sorting through things."

The way that Robbie answered me made my hope dry out, just as fast as it had come about. "So yeah," I added trying to fill up the awkward feeling in the room. I wanted to get to the real point of having Robbie in here but I couldn't seem to say it. How would I break the news? Robbie was already in a bad mood; my news might just pull him over the edge. Or maybe it would make him think I was a coward? I mean even if I had to go... and even if it was better overall. Robbie would always think that I should have stayed and dealt with the fact. Or maybe that was just how I felt? God I was so confused.

Robbie finally broke. "So why'd you ask for good 'ole reliable Robbie?" Robbie asked looking up and catching my eyes, "Thought it was funnier to lie to my face then Ray's?" he suggested looking past me at the wall and then back to me, "Lily I thought you wanted to be with Ray?" He questioned, the sarcasm long gone. I almost missed it... "Then you do this," Robbie looked around. "I knew there was something more with you and Travis but, I didn't think you'd act on it. Lily you're smarter than that and you knew it'd drive Ray crazy. I remember that day so clearly... every detail. I keep thinking that there's so much more I coulda done to fix this but then I keep thinking, WHY? I know just as much as you that this 'situation' could have been prevented. I mean even without me doing anything... but the sight of you in that hospital bed and all, just makes me feel so... so.... so bad. So I'll ask you again. Why'd you ask me in here? You coulda made anyone else feel worse. Why me, why now? Dam it Lily WHY? Just answer me that," Robbie finished asking the question that I hated to answer. My mom and him and even Ray, although when Ray asked it, it was more with his eyes. His pleading large brown eyes. How'd I get into this?

"Robbie..." I tried but his eyes stayed hard, "Fine you know what be that way, hate me. But just know this, I didn't want to make you feel bad, it's just that I have no one else to talk to-" Robbie cut me off with a snort.

"Lily you have no one to blame for that, but yourself."

"I know that, don't you think I know that? I knew what I was doing, I knew that things would never be the same," I exclaimed. "I mean not right as it happened, at least not in the front of my mind. It was way back; clouded with passion and untold thoughts and everything that makes this so hard. I can't make you understand and I know that, and you know that. I just want you to know that I really didn't ask for you now, to make you feel bad. Come on Robbie, you know me better than that, although you won't admit it," I said calmly but when I looked at Robbie he only glared. "I had to tell you, I had to tell someone," I tried for the last time but when Robbie only continued his glare, my voice escalated, "Robbie I'm moving. Tomorrow in fact. So feel any better. You won't have to look at me again. Never!" I almost shouted.

Robbie was shocked, and you could tell it on his face, "Lily I- I didn't know..."

"No you didn't, just leave me alone. Please just leave me alone," I pleaded turning on my side to face out the widow. Thank god it wasn't this side that was hurt. I would have had to face Robbie's stare.

Robbie stood there for a minuet before he said anything else, "I didn't mean to be so hard on you. I know that you were really hurt when this all went down but you moving won't make things right... Come on Lily you can't go. We need you here... I need you here."

"I don't have the choice," I said solemnly turning back onto my back. "My parents think it's best for me. I didn't think it was right... But maybe now..." I thought but shook it off quickly, "This is how it's gonna be. I'll miss everything here but that's not important. Everyone's mad at me here anyway. Sure out there," I pointed out the door, "Their all smiles and hugs and warm welcomings but I can tell how it's been effecting them. I can sense it. I'm leaving Robbie and I just needed you to know."

Robbie stood still for about two seconds before racing out the door. The door left ajar was enough for me to hear what was really going on in the outside world. "So what'd she say?" asked Ray.

"She's moving," Robbie grumbled. His voice almost trembled as he voiced my most resent horrible event.

"What do you mean she's moving? Lily can't move... Lily wouldn't, she couldn't her parents... they just... She can't-" Travis replied stumbling for the first time on his words. Travis at a loss for words... It almost made me laugh. Almost- I mean if it wasn't the worst thing to happen to me since this stupid Travis/Ray and me thing.

"Just like I said. Lily's parents are leaving. I don't know where. Lily's gonna lave us. Tomorrow," Robbie added his words sounding forced and jag-ged.

"But-" Ray started but stopped. He knew just as the other two did that he couldn't fight this. And to think if I had just done things differently... if I'd just not kissed Travis... I'd be staying here. Where I belonged. No Lily, don't do that to yourself. You saw what it did to Robbie. I tried to convince myself. Tears swelled in my eyes and streamed down my face. It was my own fault, my own doing. I was just facing the consequences. I just wanted to sleep now. Until my own d-day tomorrow but my life wasn't going to go my way today. Nothing that happened was going my way. I heard the footsteps, the whole six of them as the three guys, I'd known as my best friends walked in for most likely the finale good-bye.

Thanks so much for reading! N170017


	4. Marbles!

Title: Down

By: N170017

Note: So I wrote this chapter not really knowing where to go with it. As I reached the end I decided that I would take the majority of suggestions and place the two love birdies together... but if you want to know who I picked your gonna have to read it cuz I don't want to ruin it. So I don't know how much more of this story there will be, it seems I can't really think of anything to write at the moment and if you have an idea please, please tell me! I would be friends with you forever (jk, or am I?). lol anywho so now that I've bored you... here's the next part of Down! Oh I almost forgot Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you for the reviews you guys are so nice!

"So we uh heard ya know..." Ray stuttered in typical Ray fashion. I smiled but wished I hadn't. I wish I were gone already... I wasn't in the mood to say goodbye. It was too much right now. Nodding I let my smile fall.

"Lily you know we didn't want any of-"I cut Travis off.

"I know, I know. Heck we all know. I just wish my mom knew," I stated. Maybe if I explained to mom... and hadn't I been through this? Hadn't I already decided that I should leave? Yeah, I had but looking at Ray, Travis and Robbie was changing my mind. I know that when I go things will be left unfinished but I guess this is just how it has to be.

"We're gonna miss our little singer," Ray mumbled. I stared at him. I really shouldn't have kissed Travis. I did really like Ray. He made the mood better; he made me miss him when he was right here. I really liked him, oh god, I really liked Ray and look what I've put him through. I couldn't ever have forgiven me... would Ray? Did we have a chance? Not now, since I'm going...

"RFR's never going to be the same," Robbie told me smiling, although we all knew it was forced.

"Just remember what Gandhi once said, 'when I despair, I remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincible but in the end, they always fall -- think of it, always'." Travis told me. I smiled inwardly. Travis was Travis just as much as Ray was Ray.

"I wish I'd be staying... I wish I had more time. This all got way out of hand. It seems so wrong for me to leave with all this happening. I guess I seem a bit selfish," Robbie stared at me while Ray shook his head, "I mean leaving you to deal. Funny thing is I want to deal with you all, here... I guess it's cause I know that we'd deal eventually, and be just as we were... or really close anyway."

No one spoke after my little outburst. The room was muted. We all accepted my moving, all the while knowing that none of us wanted it. Then a voice spoke from the hallway. "Lily I didn't know that you felt that way."

I averted my glance to the doorframe, which was occupied by my mom. "Mom!" I stated. How much had she heard? I don't want to make her feel bad for the move. I just didn't want it...

"Yeah Lily... Can we talk, you know just us?" Her question was rhetorical. The guys each in turn looked at me and then slowly made their way to the door.

Turning back Robbie added, "We'll really miss you."

"Dito," was all that I could think to add. I really wish that I had great comebacks like Ray. Maybe then I could help make everyone feel a little better but not even Ray could've saved this situation from being horribly depressing.

Then they were gone, just as simply as they had come. My mom closed the door, I felt closed off. "I didn't know everything about the event... I wish I had. Lily I see or hear rather that you don't want to go. We, that is your father and I really did think leaving would be better, but after hearing what you've said I think we were wrong," Her face was ridged as she continued, "Your father called me about an hour ago and it turns out someone else got that job. So there really isn't much need for us to go."

"REALLY?"

"Yes," my mom repeated softly. I hugged my mom hard and slowly let go. "This doesn't mean that you're totally off scotch free, ya know?"

"Yeah I know," My cheeks hurt from smiling but I didn't care, everything in the world was better now... everything was like it should be! I loved my mom and I loved my dad but I didn't know if I could have really moved. I didn't know if I could have left Ray, Travis and Robbie...

"So tomorrow me and your father are going to come pick you up and take you home. You'll be home for the week then it's back to school with you. I want you to fully heal so nothing strenuous..."

"Yeah, yeah mom," I replied tiredly. I felt peaceful inside. I didn't care that mom and dad would be watching me like a hawk even if it would be annoying. I would be staying... you heard it here first... I wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay well I'm going to let you get some sleep..."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll see you tomorrow honey."

"Bye!" I whispered as my mother slowly left my room. Sleep pulled me down and I found it incredibly easy to drift away on a sea of cotton candy.

Morning

I opened my eyes and rubbed them while yawning. Today I would finally get to go home, I was so happy!

"Morning sleepy head," I heard briefly beside me. I turned my attention to the boy that was slumped against one of the walls. Ray. Why was Ray here?

"Ray what are you doing here?" I responded.

"Your mom told us all about you staying and I couldn't help but bound over here in a fit of Hitment."

"Hitment?" I asked.

"Oh um, happy and excitement... best of both worlds." I laughed.

"Not your best combo ever."

Ray laughed nervously, "Yeah, I know but... Lily I just wanted to say, um I wanted to say that..." Ray took three breaths before he continued. As he talked I stared at him. What was up with him today? He seemed oddly different while he was all around the same. "Most of everything that happened was my fault. I over reacted. I know, me never," Ray gave a sarcastic smile and I smiled back. "It's just that thinking that he kissed you-"

This was where I interrupted, "Ray it wasn't anything like you think, we just, you know. We just?"

"Kissed? Yeah I know. Lily it's not that he kissed you... it's that you let him," I opened my mouth to object but Ray just kept talking, "Wait Lily I need to get this out," I closed my mouth and listened, "It's that you chose him over me, your bestest buddy ever. It's just that I like you Lily. I don't know if you knew that, but I do and I've liked you for a while and when you and Travis kissed a part of me just fell apart and I couldn't help but- well you know." My mouth was dry. Ray liked me? I suspected something but I was never sure... Ray watched me waiting for a response. I didn't know what to say... Ray had just told me he liked me and all I could do was gawk. "Lily? Lily say something?"

"Ray I can't- I mean I don't know what to say," Ray's face fell.

"So you don't then?" He turned to leave but I wasn't gonna let him get away so fast. I got out of the bed slowly for the first time in far too long.

"Ray wait you don't see," I desperately pleaded. I needed to explain and I needed to right now, before anything else is my life falls apart. Ray by now was at the door reaching for the handle. He turned at my words. But could I really say what was in my heart to him? Could I really be so brave? I guess this is for all those marbles people are always talking about....

Thank-you for reading!


End file.
